Secret Trio Drabbles and Oneshots
by Phoenix P
Summary: Includes oneshots and drabbles of The Secret Trio crossover; Danny Phantom, RC9GN & ADJL. Has ships (most likely going to be all slash), misfits, friendship-py stuff, fluff, smut, and possible angst. Open to all requests (although how it's processed is explained in Chapter 1) and I mean ALL REQUESTS! T to be safe (will change but you'll be aware in the chapter).
1. Drabbles 1

Being Single  
It was tough for Randy, the main reason being that he was friends with two hooked up friends. Jake had a successful relationship with Rose for 2 years now, and admittedly he was amazed they could still be together since it was long-distance. Danny had only been with Sam for a few months, but so far, they seem pretty happy. And then there was him. You could say he was questioning his preference since middle school - and it has only been more confusing ever since. Take Theresa for an example. She's cute to Randy, but then again so is Heidi and he doesn't want a relationship with someone who keeps forgetting his name. Theresa definitely seems interested, but Randy just keeps putting it off since she is a bit possessive. Nowadays, he finds himself much closer to Howard, but it has been eleven years of development, but Howard is defiantly insistent on keeping it a brove relationship ('brove', is that even a word?). But then here he was, on a date, with his best friend.

 **A/N: I just found this in the depths of my docs so I'm just going to drop this here...**

TGISGF: Thank Goodness It's Scary Games Friday

After seeing death one too many times, Danny was now numb from any scary game (or movie) - I mean you could say the same with Randy and Jake, but Danny was by far the most effect. Whenever he's watching a paranormal movie with Sam and Tucker, all of them would scoff as to how unrealistic the make-up work was. Games also didn't creep him out. He knew what was going to happen next as everything was so predictable, and the 'lore aspect' didn't seem all that scary - haunted animatronics? Ha! Just a cheaper variation of Technus. So it's safe to say that when Danny was invited for TGISGF by Howard, he just went since he wanted to take a break from ghost hunting and wanted to be a regular teen for once.

 **A/N: Might continue, might not, might need ideas but still**

*SHRUGS*

"Yo, where did you get that?"

"What the juice do you mean?"

"That!"

"That what?"

"That that!"

"Huh?"

"I think he's referring to that"

"Oh this?"

"Yeah! I'm surprised it took you a while dude!"

"Well I got this from the book."

"A book gave you that?"

"Do you want me to hit you with some knowledge?"

 **A/N: Again, I found this in the depths**

Raining Saturday Afternoon

'Damn it.' Randy thought to himself.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and he was planning to spend it with Howard. Now that the two of them were literally next door neighbours, the two have been hanging out everyday (well, they did that even before they were neighbors, but more often). That day they were planning to hang out at the Game Hole again for another challenge at the 'Manfred Mustermann' arcade machine. But instead, she's stuck inside at Danny's place, doing the last thing he wanted to do that weekend; nothing.

"So~, Danny, how's Tuck and Sam doin'?" Randy asked fiddling with a strand of hair.

"Oh, you know the usual."

"Badass ghost hunting with you?'

"Well I wouldn't call Tucker's _sitting on the side while me and Sam do all the work_ badass but yeah."

Randy just snickered at his remark.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Danny stood up from the couch they were sitting on to open the door. He was greeted with an absolutely soaked Jake.

"Yo can I camp out at your place?"

"..."

"IS THAT JAKE?!" Randy jumped out his couch and ran to the door, "YO! What happened to you?"

"Uh... you know man, late patrol, rained, stopped here."

"You know I've never seen you with un-gelled hair." Danny commented.

"Yeah yeah, dude just let me in!"

 **A/N: You can tell I hate finishing stuff**

* * *

Author: Heyo! So I'm just using this to post up my trash for the Secret Trio. But I will accept request! Maybe not all, but they will be on my personal list; like organ donations! You're told 'Yeah, it's going to happen' but then next thing you know your uncle dies from not getting his new heart. (Sorry I just had to).

Anyway~, I'm basically gay trash (not, I **am** gay trash, but I'm a sucker for homo ships) so I'm open to them. Am alright to write lemons, lime, fluff, angst, friendshippy stuff, I'M PRETTY MUCH OPEN TO ANYTHING! You can even request battles with villians from the three series, I'll also accept crossovers with some other series (again, refer to the paragraph above).

Now, feel free to leave reviews that are harsh or nice, as, well, it has been a year or two since I last write fanfiction so yeah. So, enjoy this - it's not just for me to procrastinate or having something to do in the middle of class, it's for you, the small yet awesome Secret Trio Fandom.


	2. VLOG 1 - Chicken Phobia - Oneshot

Chicken Phobia (RANDY'S POV)

A laptop camera starts fuzzing before focusing on a purple haired teen. He was ajusting the zoom before taking a set at his beanbag facing the camera.

'This is what happens when Howard doesn't show up.' Randy thought to himself.

That day, he and Howard had planned to do a gaming marathon of Grave Punchers that Sunday. Sadly, Howard had to cancel at the last minute since Mort wanted his son to join him at a Mcfist related thing. Randy didn't seem to ague though; he just asked that he would check what the brain-hand guy was planning with the Sorcerer gone.

"Okay, hello guys, so I'm checking in for another vlog, yeah, sorry I didn't check in. That school take over last month kinda shook me up..."

You know, people always ask me why I'm scared of chickens. That's not the story today because it's pretty schnasty and involves a traumatized four-year-old me screaming in the ER as I get stitches so yeah, that's something no one needs to know. HOWEVER, there is a story about those shoobs, uh, I mean the gang torturing me with an RC gallus gallus dom-evil-cus, and proving I'm a complete wuss (hey, no shame).

So this story all starts with a different story where I pissed off Jake to the point where he flamed me up with his fire breathe (metaphorically *sweats* heh heh) but I'm not telling that one - maybe later? But still, Jake is pissed, and was I guess justifiably unhappy with me so he wanted to so some honkin' revenge. So Jake, Danny and the their friends get together and using the power of paper mache, and an Mcfist Industries RC car (you know, Mcfist, you're an awesome guy but seriously, banned these guys from buying your products dude!), built a honking remote controlled chicken and then wait...

So we're all at my place, no adults around, playing some platform games and shoobing around and I've probably had like, a dozen cans of Apple Splat so I'm feeling pretty high (on sugar). Now Howard, that backstabbing traitor asks me to grab him another can from the kitchen. So while I'm there, those shoobs (I swear the girls were the ones who came up with this plan) take this chance to spring on the plan on me. I walk back into the living room and in the center of the honking room, is. A. Giant. Fu-um, fricking. Chicken.

Now to be clear, I know last year I said I've embraced my fear, but that doesn't mean I'm still don't have my phobia. It's not like "oh there's a chicken, I'm uncomfortable and scared." Now for a part of my life I believed that chickens were the freaks of nature created by that sorcerer from under the high school. If there ever was a God, the day they created chickens was the day they were mercilessly scratch to death by those three-toed (four(?)) claws.

Guys, chickens creep me out.

So there's a chicken in my living room and I'm just about to poop myself. I start running down the hall and I know that my satchel had my ninja ma- uh, replica ninja weapons, so I grab those and charge back into the living room. I see the demon thing and somehow, I start throwing some ninja rings at them right in the neck.

And it'S HONKING ROLLING TOWARDS ME.

Here's the thing the Mc-RC car they used was a discount from Gene-Lavine's junk shop and the paper mache was heavy enough that this creation was moving at probably at 2 or 3 mph tops! To a normal, calm human being, that, along with the fact that there were seven other people sitting chilling and laughing their asses off, would be a sign that **maybe** that thing was fake. NOT TO ME!

Literally the only thing going through my mind were "I WAS RIGHT THEY ARE FUCKING CREATIONS OF THE SORCERER" and my hyperventilating self. So I start shooting some sai/s, bombs and more ninja rings. Now I'm breathing heavily and tearing up, which makes aiming a little hard. I only had 10 of each throwing weapon so I ran out REAL QUICK at that rate I was firing and jump to the next obvious solution, by which I mean charging my tengu fire ball and swinging it at the demon.

That knocked the car over and there was a burn mark well into the wall. I run straight into the kitchen to take my ma- things away, where I miss the part where the thing bursts into flames.

I run back into the living room and I see a bonfire where the demon used to be and I immediately assume it's opening a portal to a land of shadows to summon reinforcements. So I sprint across the room and punt the thing as hard as I possibly can.

Guys, PSA, don't kick things when they're on fire. Just don't. It's a bad idea and it doesn't end well.

FOR EXAMPLE: I stood there triumphantly, thinking I had just halted a demonic invasion when I started to feel something extremely hot on my legs. I had caught my McSkivvies on fire, while kicking the thing.

So now I'm running around the room screaming because I'm on fire and Danny that beautiful angel is chasing me with a *ahum* 'mini fire extinguisher' trying to put me out while the rest of the others (mainly Tuck) I hang with are laughing at me. Finally Danny sprays me down and after like 20 minutes of hiding in the bathtub, everything is explained to me and Danny had to take away my weapons for a while because I tried shooting Jake and Howard in the nuts.

So yeah, that's not the reason I'm afraid of chickens, but it's a pretty decent story about my chicken fe-.

Before Randy could finish his sentence, Jake and Danny had walked in through the door to see him talking to his laptop with a ninja ring fiddled with in his hands.

"You're not telling the internet about your ninja duties?" Danny asked.

"Oh no! I was just telling them how JAKE SET ME ON FIRE!"

* * *

Author: HEY GUYS! Another update! Now this is based off a story I found on tumblr. Well, 'based' it putting it broadly. Admittedly I've just changed some words and added somethings. But still, rewriting is difficult!

Anyway, reminder, I TAKE REQUESTS! Just you know, a reminder. Not like I'm desperate.

This is also going to be a format for some oneshots, where some characters with be vlogging some stories that I imagine happened to them.

Now with that all on the side, remember, it's just a fanfic, there's not need for the hate.


	3. VLOG 2 - Awkward Walk In - Oneshot

Jake was sitting in his room throwing a baseball with his tail. He was grounded again by his dad since he stayed out late for the fifth time that week. His parents were out that night and he defiantly didn't want to hang out with his younger sister. So he just laid there. He turns to see his laptop.

'Maybe I should post a vlog on that website.'

Randy had made a video blog for himself and Howard, and eventually, gave the password to him, Danny and the others. Jake didn't want to post anything though since it just wasn't his style; plus with what happened in middle school, he didn't want to tempt fate with another raging post about the problems in his life.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to post one thing.' I guess the boredom got him.

He hopped out of bed and retracted his tail. Browsing through the messages that were sent to the account.

Q: Yo, Randalls. I followed bc quality blog, but like, dude, pleaseeeee tell that fire breathing jake story. like wtj was that?

'DAMN IT! He mentioned that one. Meh. Maybe I can re-write this story.'

So Jake turned on the camera app and started talking to the camera.

"Alright motherfuckers, I have finally decided to post on this thing. Now I'm Jake, you might've heard Randy talk about me but today, it's been a frustrating day, so IT'S MOTHERFUCKING STORY TIME!..."

ALRIGHT Randy mentioned this story once already but it's a great fucking story, so get ready hold on to your nips. This schmidt will twist them right the fu off it's insane.

Alright so we're throwing this riot, let's be honest, it was like so far past 'a party' or 'hanging out'. It was a whole different level. We were fighting with fire, like literall- uh, you know, gloves with cotton hand wraps? Soaked in lighter fluid and then we light them on fire and punch each other (you know), it was RAD. I wanted to put in eagles making sweet love to a key-tar riff here but I can't find it and too lazy to photoshop.

So yeah, with packs of Apple Splat slammed down, and fighting with fire... OH OH! AND FIREWORKS BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WE JUST DID!

Guys we should have died like no joke. I shouldn't be telling you these stories, I should be buried.

So, high on sugar, rioting and making terrible decisions except for me. And that's no flattery, I was comprising my actions with theirs. Now, being the irresistible suave I am, I was talking up my girl for the night and we're going off pretty well - I won't say her name since this is the internet so that's all I'll drop. Now Danny had agreed to firefight me later.

Good ol' Danny tells Randy "Hey I've got this thing I need to do, it's super important can you take my fight?" like that's literally what he said, so Rands got no choice but to say "Sure dude yeah I can do that." The problem here is that Randy is pumped up with energy and we had some recent issues that we had to deal with and guys, he defiantly looked like he wanted to one punch my throat with a burning fist.

So there are some issues that need to be taken care of because of the combination of overly subtle double entendre, Randy being a complete train wreck and so focused on punching things to notice that I was trying to get some game on, so obviously the reasonable thing Randy would do is just take on his drunken rage and disappointment of someone like Sam or Trix - no seriously those two had throw a punch.

*Silence*

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOPE JUST KIDDING! HE GODDAMN GRABBED A FIREWORK, LIGHT THAT SHIT AND I CHARGE INTO WHERE I WAS WITH MY GAL!

So the real problem here again is the she was only partially understood how insane we truly were. She was NOT prepared for a screaming teen covered in neon paint (did I mention we painted ourselves?) shooting a firework into the room and trying to punch her partner in the face while she laid mortified. To be fair, I don't think anyone would have been prepared for that (well, except for Tucker, Howard and Randy but that's a totally different reason).

To be more fair I don't think anyone was ready for my response which was to launch out at him, and breathe fire at him and burn his pubic hair, almost his junk.

Guys.

Nothing stops a fight quite like getting burned in the crouch. Like for most people, or cheerleaders I guess, there probably is like a disgusting part to it like "uh? Ew why were you even aiming there? Like are you just gay for him or something?" but really for me it was more the disappointment that my bro just interrupted my time for a rebound.

Like guys, if I ever interrupt someone having a good time, it will literally ruin my night. That's not cool guys, party foul bro. Party. Foul.

Anyway there's some loud apologising and me lighting fireworks at people who threaten to follow me into the room and I leave to fight Randy but like my heart isn't really into it you know. Like I'm punching him but I just don't feel anything. But hey! I still hooked up with the girl for a while so, YAY HAPPY ENDING!

Also, in that eventual fight and I may or may not have been punched Randy's throat and made him puke. Fun fact: if you drink enough, your vomit is flammable.

* * *

Author: Whoa, I'm pretty productive in these last 12 hours. Guess I'm in the mood. Now just for reassurance, I'm currently working on two more oneshots for this, that might be posted in a week or two. YAY! I'M ACTUALLY WRITING FOR ENJOYMENT! Anyway, just a little fun fact: most of my ideas come from when I read something on tumblr, or when I'm desperately bored. I would then let my mind wonder and imagine some scenarios. In fact (little sneak peak) my next oneshot is basically the Secret Trio's morning routines. I only got this idea when I woke up at 5 am to the sound of my parents experimenting (if you know what I mean).

Now if you mind, I've got to do my homework. Terima kasih telah membaca! (yeah, Language homework)


	4. Drabbles 2

Ship Trash

A duo of dummies,  
And are punny,  
Thinking they are funny,  
The Ecto-ham Show!  
Being cocky,  
And quearky,  
Can others find them not, annoy-ey?  
The Ecto-ham Show!  
Wherever they go,  
Another jest,  
Another no,  
An odd couple, that you'd think are a pain,  
Wherever th-

"Hey Tucker?" Sam called out.

Tucker snapped out of his imagination, to realised he was with Sam and Danny at the canteen, not touching the slightly edible lunch.

"Don't tell me you're getting that sitcom idea from Spud?" Danny questioned poking at the meat loaf.

"Huh? Oh naw!" Tucker spat out to push the topic away, 'That was a close one.' he thought.

Another ghost had starting causing a ruckus outside.

"You better get that." Sam commented.

"Yeah..." and Danny ran off to do his duty (heh, dudy), with Sam following in suite to make sure he didn't get in trouble.

"Yo Tuck."

Tucker turned around to see Spud chewing at some gum.

"Did you imagine Randy with someone?"

"Yep. You?"

"Of course, why do you think I'm asking?"

 **A/N: I always thought that Spud and Tucker would be shipping trash.**

Tucker: Ooohh! Danny got slammed!

Spud: This is why Jake's got the better gig

Tucker: WHOA WHOA WHOA! I wouldn't go that far to say that lizard boy's got a 'better gig'

Spud: Dude, I just think that Long has a better shot

Tucker: Pffft! That short stout can't throw a punch without those powers

Spud: What are you talking about? I mean have you seen him and Randy together?

Tucker: Randy? Ninja boy? What does he have to do with this?

Spud: *thoughts* Damn it. Ah. No. DAMN IT! I thought he was a RandyxJake dude. No no no. OMD, should I tell him? AAAh! Damn it!

Tucker: Hey, uh, what's wrong?

* * *

Howard had decided to go over to visit his friend to hang out on that weekend.

'I swear if ninja duties get in the way.'

"Oh come on! THERE AREN'T EVEN ANY ROBOTS OUT THERE!"

If you're confused, Howard is just pissed at the fact his bude was in the Nomicon.

'That's it. I'm joining in.'

He slipped the book out from under Randy and schloomped himself in. Once in, he saw Randy looking into another book.

"Hey Randy! What the juice are you doing here?!"

"Oh hey Howard!"

"No! No excuses."

"Wait Howard!"

"I thought you said that ninja duties would never interrupt our bro time!"

"Hang on!"

"No, I'm out man." and Howard starts walking away, "... how do I get out?"

"When I say." Randy retorted, in a stingy mood.

There was an awkward silence for a few second.

"That's just rude man."

"Yeah, but you can join me! I'm watching the ninja of 87's ninja memories." Randy got up to show Howard the book, "It's like a movie, only in the first person!"

 **A/N: Yeah this is just some filler**

* * *

Morning routines.

6 am. Time to wake up. Well, you should be awake by now - but Author is in Australia so I don't know. Danny slammed his alarm clock to grudgingly get out of bed. With Jake over in New York, just coming home from another late night training session, laid in bed with an alarm going off for dear Alex know how long. Although Randy being the most laid back, he still slept, forgetting the alarm even was there.

After taking a brisk shower, Danny was dressed for the day and walked down stairs, to be greeted by his parents, in formal clothes? Was he dreaming?

"Um mum, dad?"

"Oh, morning sweetie!" Mrs. Fenton chirped while manning the stove, "Your father and I are going to visit some relatives and it'll be a high class party!"

Danny was taken aback by this news. First of all because his parents were not wearing their jumpsuits, and second... he had relatives that were rarsh enough to invite his parents to a 'high class party'? (Wait, he had rich relatives?)

"Don't worry son, I'm not thrilled about this too." Danny's dad commented, "They're European."

'Well that's an image that will stick to my day.' Danny thought to himself taking a plate.

Haley was still hogging the bathroom so it was going to be a while until Jake could take shower. So he just gave up and sprayed himself in deodorant and hoped that no one will notice. He went downstairs to see mum cooking some breakfast.

"Morning Jakeroo! How was last night? "

Yeah, after Hong Kong, his dad now knowing the family secret, he would bring up Jake's duties every now and then. But at least he wasn't getting ground every second day of the week.

"Oh nothing big. Just helped a mermaid clogging in the city sewers."

"Okay now, we're eating so no dragon talk at the table. " his mum intruded.

Over in Norrisville, Howard had just gotten his breakfast and some cash for a vending machine on the trip to school. Honestly I (author) am surprised that Howard was a morning person. With his book bag, he walks out his house to go next door. You know. To check that Randy was awake.

"Oh morning Howard!" Ms Cunningham greeted Howard at the door, "Randy's just upstairs."

"Thanks Ms Cunningham."

Howard makes his way up the stairs... to be greeted by his bude in his McBriefs talking to his laptop.

"... fuck your shit up goooo-." Randy stopped his sentence in his track, "Ho-howard! Umm, this isn't what it looks like um..."

"Well first of all, we're Disney. And you cussed."

"... yep."

"And second, it's 7.57."

"OH WONK!"

* * *

The Blooper reel [Voice Actor!AU] (I'm sorry for it's format)

*Danny switches on the voice deepening effect and starts specking through the microphone*

Danny: Testing, testing, I'm Dan Phantom

Jake: You know I got to hand it to Foley, he sure knows his tech

Danny: *normal pre-pubescent* Yeah well, this sure saves us with money *cough*

Danny: *deepened voice* You don't get it do you, I'm still here, I still exist, which means you-

Randy: *kicks the door open* I'M BACK BITCHES!

Danny: *slams the table* *normal pre-pubescent* Ffff-Motherfucker! Out of every dammit all... hmmmhmmm...

Jake: I knew that was gonna happen! X3 *laughs*

Randy: OH MY GOD WERE YOU RECORDING?!

Danny: YES! I AM STILL RECORDING!

Randy: Oh-ho-Shoobs I'm sorry

Danny: *slamming his face on the table* I hope you drink bleach!

Jake: Hahhha, can we have a blooper reel?

Danny: *breathless* I'm keeping this, yes!

Randy: *sighs* I'm so-

Danny: No, no keep saying what you wanna say! No keep going!

Randy: Oh-oh shoobs and shoobettes, I'm genuinely sorry I just got done with a test, and came back to my OWN goddamn apartment and I just didn't know, and I'm so sorry! Oh my god.

Danny: I hate you so much right now!

Randy: I love you too Terrance. Hahaha.

* * *

Author: Hey! Drabbles series three. Yeah, those two oneshots aren't coming for a while. School's a pain with all the assessments and assignments we're getting... AND IT'S ONLY THE FIRST TERM!

Now forget about my bickering about school, **don't** forget about leaving a request! Now I swear I'm working on yours MintBushCat... but I explained myself in chp. 1, but as fore-mentioned not really motivated at this time.

 **QUESTION:** Do you want either, a Hogwarts!AU oneshot - if so, tell me what scenarios you want - or an angst-y oneshot - if so, what character do you want me to burn?! I want to write something for these but no ideas (well, I got something for angst, but I don't know which one to develop).

Well, with this information in your hands, thanks for coming out everyone!


	5. Hogwarts AU - Giant Squid - Part 1 (?)

**Zolata: Definitely do the hogwarts AU but have one or all of them wind up in the lake with the giant squid.**

Here's the scene; it's the end of final period. It's 3rd year. Danny, Sam and Tucker were heading back from Care for Magical Creatures. It was definitely eventful with Buckbeak, but Tucker would say otherwise now that he has sore glutes. Sam was still teasing although Danny wasn't really paying attention to that; more or less he was thinking about their common room - the Slytherin common room. Every time he walked in, it was always crowded with sneers, weary looks and the occasion Gryffindors (Randy, Jake and Howard). He personally didn't know why but it could be because he was losing points for the House, but mostly likely it could be from drawing in members of their rival house into their territory (metaphorically speaking).

That wasn't the only thing on his minds, there was the previous summer. His friends (Sam and Tucker) came to visit America to see him and it was definitely an interesting summer. More specifically the afternoon in the Fenton laboratory. They were all messing around with the muggle tech and Sam wanted to see the portal thing. Badda bing, badda boom, and suit in there too; Danny Phantom. Tucker was pretty happy for his thirteen year old friend to become half dead! Whilst Sam just start joking about how he could become Slytherin's new house ghost. The rest of the summer was just them having fun adventures, including Danny's 'friend' Vlad Masters. Ugh, he just hopes that no one at Hogwarts watches the American News of Amity Park.

 _[A/N: This is just how I'm incorporating canon series into Hogwarts!AU.]_

In the end he pushed that all aside to go back to a thought he had during CMC.

"I swear this school has no material!" Danny groaned pulling out his phone.

Sam turn to him with this raised eyebrow, "What on earth are you talking about Danny?"

"Okay, so there's a prize in America for discovering photographic evidence of any cyptids right?" he showed Sam his phone, which was on a reward site.

"We don't know what you're talking about but yeah, cyptid prize." Tucker pulled out his PDA to take notes.

"So, when I learnt we were staring CMC this year I thought I would get to see some awesome animals to I dunno, get a photo of and maybe send it over to the guy giving out the money."

"Oh I get it, your mad cause all the monsters we have seen are boring," Tucker smirked like he just became a Ravenclaw, "and even then we're not allowed cameras in Hogwarts."

"Exactly!" Danny gave him pity points for figuring it out, "Although the first part, I was able to sneak a camera in."

"So? What are you even going to do with that amount of cash?" Sam took his phone to read the full details.

"Ugh, it's a muggle thing okay! I don't think any 'pure-blooded wizard' would understand how difficult our life is."

"The school doesn't even have half the monsters here!" Sam gave the contraption back, now maintaining a tough tone, maybe kick some sense into him "Do you want to see something that can eat your face off?"

"YES!"

"Well in that case~"

" **Jegus!** "

Everyone turned to the hissing voice, so see: Jake. It was anti-climatic to say the least.

"Jake seriously stop sneaking around like that!" Danny tried to gain back his masculinity with a scolding, "I swear you're such a snake sometimes."

"You and I both know I really don't care about what you call me," Jake snickered, "Anyway, I know what will do the trick for you guys."

"Jake, no, please don't give these guys any ideas." Sam grumbled, glaring down at the midget begging for some logic to come.

Danny quickly pulled out a pen and notepad, "Tell me all the details."

"Okay, so you know the lake over in that direction?" Jake pointed somewhere off North while Danny was nodding eagerly, "Well there's a giant squid somewhere near the center, I'll get some of my friends to give us a ride and maybe we can get some killer pics. for that reward."

"Thanks buddy, okay so what time do you think suits you?"

'Dear Merlin please help us.' Sam was really begging for some common sense to come from anywhere. Maybe her furrowing her eyebrows would work.

"This Saturday, and try 1-3AM. I'm certain Filch will be away that time."

"Done."

Tucker pulled out a PDA and took a memo, "Hey Sam, you're going to join us."

Everyone there looked at her, almost like she was their mum they would never listen to, but still act like this is all never going to happen.

"Ugh, fine," Sam said reluctantly, "But only 'cause I'm the only one who can bail you guys out."

The guys had this big grin of all of their faces. 'This is going to be a disaster.'

* * *

Everyone was in the Great Hall, and Jake certainly got some questions from Randy and Howard.

"Bro, why on Bruce's cheese beard were you hanging out with the Slytherins after CMC?" Howard asked, stuffing a chicken wing in his mouth.

"Yeah," Randy took a sip from his chalice, "You rarely hang out with them."

"Chillax brothers, I was just dealing out more info from my senior dragon friends."

Randy was still suspicious, "I still don't trust that gang of yours, especially since you seem to know way too much for our year level."

"Plus, how did you know Filch was going to be away Saturday?"

"Professor McGonagall." Jake said bluntly, picking something out from his teeth.

"Okay, but how did you milk it out of her?" Randy asked, immediately regretting it, 'Dear Bruce that sounded so wrong.'

"Transfiguration Classes."

"You know what, it's time I finally asked since Cunningham's never going to do it," Howard turned to Jake with an angry look (well, as angry as a baby face boy like him could make), "why do you always stay late after Transfiguration? And not just this year, but last year as well as first, when we were juicing eleven."

Jake turn his head around and under the table to make sure no one was really ears-dropping on them (or using one of the _Extendable Ears_ from _Weasley and Weasley_ ), "Fine, then pipe down, it has to do with the dragon society thing I've been talking about."

Howard and Randy leaned in to get a better hear.

"So I've been training my animagus powers, and McGonagall plus the society are practicing our forms."

"WHAT?!" Randy slammed the table as a reflex, springing up at the same time, drawing the attention from everyone else there. Awkwardly he just yelled out, "SORRY!"

"Cunningham get down now." Howard whispered, kicking his leg under the table.

Over towards the Ravenclaw table, Rose [ADJL] was busy talking with Scorpius until the aforementioned slam down. Strangely enough she didn't suspect anything there.

"Isn't that guy with the green in his hair your boyfriend?" Scorpius asked her.

"Oh he is." she answered quickly.

"Well uh, should we keep an eye on them?" Scorpius asked putting down his utensils.

"Wouldn't Rose Weasley send us something if they do something?"

Scorpius stood up, "Come on, better plan."

"Agreed." Rose got up and followed. Albus and Rose Weasley noticed them and also got up to follow.

* * *

Saturday 12.57am, and Danny was in ghost form holding onto Sam and Tucker. They were intangible and near the hallway to the outer school boarders. The three of them hear footsteps and see Jake take the Invisibility cloak off.

"Wonder how he got that?" Sam whispered to Danny specifically.

"Don't know, don't care," Danny pulled out the camera, "Let's get down there."

The three sneaked up behind the Gryffindor, and Danny turned them tangible. Danny took a gentle tap at Jake's shoulder, startling him to turn around.

"Oh, it's you three."

"The sneaker has been sneaked."

"Haha, come on boys let's get this done and dusted before we get caught."

The two shrugged at each other and Tucker started walking out with Sam. It wasn't long before they got to the lake docks, as none of them had a lamp or anything to give them away; plus, black robes being part of the uniform at night? Yeah this was too easy.

"Okay, they left the boats here, so hop on!" Jake got into the nearest boat and grabbed a paddle.

Danny did the same and Sam plus Tucker went on another boat. They kept going till they got to the center of the lake as it seemed. He couldn't help it, so Danny turned around to see Hogwarts castle in it's beauty, and with the full moon.

"Wow, feels like first year right guys?"

"Yep, amazing, splendid, now strip."

"What?!"

"Do you want to swim in the uniform? Come on, I got gillyweed."

"Hang on, how on earth did you get that?" Sam asked cautiously, "Also, no! I'm not taking anything off here!"

"Friends of the other side... of the higher year levels," Jake took out a large mass of green moss, "Plus, we need someone to keep watch and call for help if anything happens."

Long started removing clothing items, with Danny doing the same without hesitation.

"You know guys, I'm starting to have second thoughts," Tucker picked up the paddle, "Let's just go, I'm sure I can doctor a photo for you Danny and we can pretend this whole thing never happened."

"No way, we're this close," Danny took his share of the gillyweed from Jake, "Plus, this would be fun anyway."

"Oh come on, the water's freezing!" Tucker complained, Sam nodding enthusiastically.

"Just a summer's day in England." Jake dismissed the warning.

"What if you can't get back out?" Sam grabbed onto Danny's arm, "We won't be able to get you guys out!"

"Eh, both of you go back to shore and if we're not back here by- how long does gillyweed take to wear off?"

"Don't know, say about an hour."

"Yeah, if we're not back on shore by an hour then go get help." Danny smiled like he didn't hear the first part of the sentence.

"Okay, if you guys are so sure." Sam picked up and paddle and starting rowing the boat back to shore with Tucker.

Jake and Danny took their portions of the gillyweed, with Jake diving into the water first. Danny quickly grabbed the camera [waterproof] and jumped in as well. The. Water. Was. Really. Cold. Long had already started going deeper in the water, so he just followed the bright green highlights.

'OH GOD! This is so cold! WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?!'

He felt an arm grab his and turn to see Jake. He was pointing towards the darkness in the water, and like any normal person Danny was nervous to go deeper so he just- WHOA!

'IS THAT IT?!' Danny thought, (maybe not yelled, but thought loudly) widening his eyes at the sight.

A smile tugged at Jake's lips; the sight of Danny - a Slytherin - looking like a five year old child in a candy store, was just adorable. There was a camera flash, with that, it outlined the features of the tentacles and the giant head. Well, what can be seen anyway - the murky waters certainly didn't help with photo quality but it's a photo. The two were about to swim back up quickly to avoid anything dangerous, until something else grabbed Danny's leg.

* * *

Author: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE! **Apologies** for not updating in... *checks last update* 3 months! (Jesus Christ 3 months? I'm so sorry you guys) Anyway I've been very busy over that time frame and my writing has declined in quality and **I'm trying to post something every week now - even if it's shitty**. I'm so sorry Zolata that this was what I am offering to you, as to make me even more of a piece of shit, CLIFF HANGER! Ugh, someone just shoot me down with a crossbow or, something like that I DON'T KNOW! **I've got more coming down the windpipe** so stick around and maybe I'll be a decent writer.

So yeah, thanks for coming out everybody!


End file.
